ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Cure (Scorpium Ultra)
is the oldest Scorpium Ultra. Cure is the guardian of Curiums and the protector of Curium Water and Planet Cure. Cure bears the attribute water and serves as the direct entity link of Genesis Messiah. Etymology The name "Cure" is used to emphasize the ironic fact that Cure and Virus are brothers, while the word "Virus" refers to the cause of disease, the word "Cure" refers to the solution of the said disease, This is driven from the fact that Curium Water is the perfect counter to Voiderium and stressing that they are counterparts. History Past Arcs Cure is the oldest and first Scorpium Ultra born, he will share his genes with Virus, whom was born 1000 years later. He landed on Planet Cure to explore and constructed the Water Light Palace as his personal palace to train himself in Curium Water manipulation powers, and acting as the faithful guardian of Curiums while being the messenger of Genesis Messiah. After several centuries, Cure decided to devote his life to protect the Curium Water by signing the Pact Scroll and completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of water, and having his lifeforce link to his planet. Chapter 1: "Battle with Deleto Race" Alongside Virus, Cure and his younger brother fought against the Deleto Race and driving them to extinction. Cure would also train himself to be more stronger in the use of Curium Water. Cure returned to his homeworld while being aware that Virus went to Earth and knowing about Yvon's presence there. Chapter 2: "Banishment" Cure soon condemned his younger brother's atrocious acts via the use of Voiderium, and fought a battle with him, and winning the fight by banishing Virus out of the universe. Chapter 3: "Road to Slumber" As the damage caused by Virus had severely damaged the ecosystem, Cure reversed the damage caused to the cost of most of his energy before Messiah save him. Cure then went into a slumber for many years as his human form. Ultraman One: Season 4-5 Reawakening from his slumber, Cure would meet Ultras from the Showa Universe, and telling them about the threat of Virus and his forces. After aiding them in fighting SnakeWheel, Cure fought against his younger brother again and was almost brainwashed Belial before escaping. Following this events, Cure bath himself with Curium Water to recover his wounds and gaining his Ocean Form. Arriving at Magium World, Cure and his allies saved Dark Sceptor before fighting a Soulless Copy of himself. Through the defeat of Death Tanothor, Cure in his Ocean Form would cleanse the damage Virus caused to the universe. Afterwards, Cure fought against but was not able to defeat Virus. As a result, everyone present could only gaze at their failures as Virus bombed the entire universe but failed thanks to Genesis Messiah restoring back the universe. When One left the universe, Cure followed his nephew Dark Sceptor and freeing Yvon from Virus's Voiderium and recruite the both of them to live at Planet Cure. And after recruiting all the Scorpium Ultras, Cure and the others would allie themselves with the Ultras present in the Land of Light to defeat Evil Messiah after explaining the origins and background of Scorpio Nova Universe. Fighting a losing battle with the evil deity, the tides of the battle was only changed after assuming his Ocean Form and merging with the other Scorpium Ultras while One awakens Messiah's power and transformed into One Hexagonal and killing the evil deity. After the battle, Cure and One ventured to K76 Universe in aiding the Ultras there in the fight against Civilisation. Light and Darkness (The Series) Arrival at K76 Universe, Cure and One aided Spectrum, Deathcium and Jane in defeating Civlisation. After attending the wedding ceremony between Spectrum and Jane, Cure sent Spectrum to his home universe to meet Genesis Messiah, who told Spectrum's origins as a Scorpium Ultra. Cure then bid farewell to One, Deathcium, Spectrum and Jane who heads back to the Land of Light. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil In this movie, Cure and the others arrived on Earth in their human forms, informing Yvon and Dark Sceptor about the rise of Evil Scorpium Ultras and as usual being the one who does the explaination, and sending his comrades to deal with Hell-Death, Snakewheel and Holoten. Soon, Cure trained Orb before granting him his Ultra Fusion Card, allowing the wanderer to defeat Ultraman Breaker via Curium Miracle. Cure later fought against Chaos and Gale with his nephew before venturing to North America to deal with Delete above Atlantic Ocean. After a harsh battle, Cure manages to obliterate Delete by sending him towards a volcano in Hawaii with his Curium Sun-Stream. Near the ending, Cure and Yvon went to the Moon to settle their feuds with Virus only was dragged to another universe during their battle. Return of the Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In this crossover, Cure ventured to ShowaUniverse (Excerlics) and informing his allies from the Land of Light about the threat of Kumasaga before venturing towards Side Space Universe for the second time and joining forces with heroes across various UltraFan Universe and stopping him. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Personality Cure has a strong sense of purity, hates the presence of impure substances near him and seeing water flowing naturally. Cure prefers to co-exist with other species instead of destroying them. When meeting with others, Cure would talk to them in a polite, gentle and calm nature, having a open heart and feeling happy meeting his other allies. Cure also cares alot about his family members as well while showing his great respect towards other allies. When fighting, Cure adopts a passive and agile fighting style, and ending them through peaceful means. As Cure Ocean, he adopts an aggressive style, to the extent of using Curium Water in harming his foes. Towards conflicts, Cure believes that conflicts is needed to attain peace. Also, Cure is extremely knowledgeable in nature, doing the elaborations during important stituations. Appearance Being the older brother of Virus, Cure has similar design to Virus, themed after vampire and demon, but in Cure's cause, he is less sinister like looking with lightning shades of blue and white as his main colour. His face, is the base of all Scorpium Ultras with a circular eyes. Cure has protectors in the shape of a water dip at his chest. His stomach and chest areas are green in colour with stripes of blue and white. On his legs and arms, he had blue crystals. He has a color timer. He is usually covered in a blue aura with molecules of Curium Water around him, a power given by Cure Afloat. A lamp of light is found in his forehead. As his Ocean Form, Cure is more royalty in appearance, he gains two aegis like features on his both sides of his back. His other features remains the same but he has now orange and red colour in notable parts of his body. Profile Stats Cure do not have much beam attacks/physical arts, as most of his powers are aquakinesis, aka. Curium Water Manipulation and the signature abilities of a Scorpium Ultra. *'Human Form': Uota Kenki *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Cure-Water Light Palace *'Transformation Item': Uota transforms via his own villpower or uses the Water Sceptor. *'Grip Strength':70, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 140, 000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7, Mach 12 ( when utilizing Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': 600km per hour *'Pressure': Have no problem witstanding Underwater pressures *'Hobbies': Manipulating Curium Water, Talking and Helping Others *'Dislikes': Hates things that are impure, any form of evil *'Weaknesses': **Normal: Excessive usage of Curium Water, Reiyonx Energies, his lifeforce is linked to Planet Cure, anything happens to it will greatly affect Cure **Ocean: Cure can only assume this form for a short period. Transformation Uota Kenki transforms into Cure by using a sword like stuff called the Water Sceptor where Uota raises the stuff up to gather pure water from other sources and enpowering himself with the water. After that, water dragon starts flying around, creating a twister and waves represents tsunami and Cure rises up from the background. Uota can also transform via willpower without the need of using the Water Sceptor. Body Features :;Common *'Cure Bracers': Cure possess two armed bracers around the same position as Virus, Cure can charge his attacks with this. *'Color Timer': Cure possess a color timer like other Ultras, which blinks only when he is weakened and don't have a timer limit. *'Cure Orb': Cure has a diamond shaped forehead gem on his forehead, it can be use for attacks and other purposes. As Cure Ocean, it represents a dip of water, known as the "Cure Core". *'Ultra Armor': Cure has an Ultra Armor, it is resistant to anything as long as Cure's strength is sufficient. *'Protectors': Cure has protectors around his chest area. *'Cystals': Aside from his new features, Cure also sports rhombus shaped crystals on notable parts of his body. :;Ocean *'Orbium Aegis': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has two balls of water around his back where Cure can channel his water powers easily without fearing energy loss. This is similar to Noa's Noa Aegis. Forms : Cure is able to manipulate and use Curium Water in most of his attacks. After using a special attack & ability, a whirlpool of Curium Water will be temporary formed and converting to Curium Water vapour and fade into existence or return back to Cure. (Cure can choose the duration of the aftereffects. **'Cure Afloat': Cure is able to create an aura of Curium Water to empower himself and strengthening his usual abilities. With this aura, Cure can able to stay afloat in mid-air for long period of them, and being constantly surrounded by Curium Water molecules while using this aura. Cure can choose not to use this aura or when he is too weak to use it. ***'Cure Orbium': Channeling the inner power of Cure Afloat, and releasing Curium Water, this allows Cure to transform into his Ocean Form. This power is inaccessible if his Ocean Form is temporary unavailable. **'Cure The Reverse': Cure's Curium Water foundation technique. This ability involves Cure churning out Curium water or gathering them from other sources, and surrounding himself with the water particles. The following are utilized: ***'Regular Type': Raining down Curium Water at his foes like a tsunami wave and scalding them, weakening their power. ***'Conversion Type': Same as Regular Type but involves Cure converting water from other water sources to Curium Water to attack foes or empowering himself. ***'Empowerment Type': Same ability but Cure uses the power of Curium Water to empower himself. **'Cure Healing': Cure releases Curium Water from his both hands and creating a rainfall, allowing Cure to heal his allies, soothe wounds and calm down aggressivefoes. ***'Cure Impact': Cure fires a non lethal wave of Curium Water at his foes. This is used to soothe wounds. ***'Cure Cleanse': A more powerful version of the same attack that possess the power to cleanse minus energies and dissipate Voiderium particles and its negative effects. After using this ability to cleanse Virus damage, he almost died due to extensive energy use. **'Curium Blast': A signature Curium Water attack utilized: ***'Energy Ball Type': Creates two energy balls of Curium Water and throws at foes. ***'Energy Blast Type': Cure can continuously launch two energy blasts of Curium Water like a flamethrower, scalding his foes. As Cure Ocean, this moves is known as Curium Scald. ***'Cure Sphere': Instead of an attack, Cure encases himself and his allies inside the Cure Water Ball for travel and to teleport them with his own power, mentally. Multiple spheres can be created at one go, can protect himself and his allies from the choking effects of a space vacuum. **'Cure Transverse': Cure creates swirls of Curium Water under his feet and with it, he can travel across space. **'Cure Phasing': Cure can phase through solid matter easily thanks to his intangible ability given by the power of Curium Water. **'Cure Teleportation': Cure can teleport and accelerate short distances with swirls of Curium Water. **'Cure Reflection': Cure mentally creates a pool around him and surmerge into the pool to escape when being pushed into a corner. He will appear at another area that he wishes. **'Curium Shield': Cure can create a shield/wall of water to block attacks. Can be used to dissipate Voiderium. **'Curium Rainfall': Cure floats in mid-air, forming a blue clouds and delivering a rain shower at foes. **'Curium Miracle': Cure disperses Curium Water particles, surrounding himself and his opponent in a circular dome. A ring of light formed to prevent outer interference. **'Curium Spark': A ball of Curium water, and splitting it into multiple water energy slashes, and sending them towards his foes. **'Curium Trickster': Cure creates afterimages of himself, covered in an aura of Curium Water in order to trick his foes. **'Curium Shockwave': Cure inserts his both hands into the ground, delivering shockwaves of Curium Water to strike at foes. Often used to reverse back an enemy attack. **'Curium Waver': Cure creates a Curium water whirlwind, and releasing a powerful hydro-wave and knocking back his foes. **'Curium Trapper': Cure creates a whirlpool of Curium Water, and preventing the advancement of foes towards him. **'Curium Churn': Cure disperses Curium Water particles from around his body to cool down the temperature of the surroundings. **'Curium Slider': Cure triggers Curium Water waves to slide with his legs. Used to quickly dodge an attack or paralysing the opponent with electricity currents. **'Curium Swimmer': Cure creates a pool of Curium Water with a depth of 500 meters and a certain wideness, Cure then submerges and swims around while constantly damaging the opponent. **'Curium Change': Cure either converts Curium Water to the following: ***'Solid State':Converting CW to ice flakes to freeze the opponent ***'Gas Liquid': Converting CW to a gas as it traps the opponent in a gas bubble. **'Curium Arrow': Cure creates multiple energy arrows of Curium Water and using it to strike at foes. **'Curium Spot': Cure releases small Curium Water bubbles and scalding foes with them. **'Curium Spiral': Launching swirls of Curium Water towards foes and trapping them with a water net. **'Curium Tsunami': Cure gathers Curium Water and releasing powerful tsunami waves towards foes, destroying multiple monsters in one shot. ***'Curium The Final': A stronger version and Cure’s strongest attack. Upon levitating in mid-air, Cure brings forth massive amounts of Curium Water and raining it towards foes and instantly dissipating them. :;Physical *'Deflection': Cure deflects attacks using the bracers in his hands. *'Cure Kick': Cure's kick attack. *'Cure Punch':A punch attack. :;Weapons *'Cure Sceptor (Former)': Cure's main weapon while rarely used in combat. Currently in possession by Ida. **'Water Platform':Cure can use this weapon to create a water platform around his feet, can use to transport passengers. **'Water Immense': Cure can immense this weapon with water and make it look more deadly to foes. **'Key Opening': Cure uses the weapon as a key to open the door to his Water Light Palace. After giving this weapon to Ida, Cure required Genesis Messiah's help for opening an entrances. :;Combination *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Yvon and Virus. Virus first voids off the free will of foes with Voiderium, with Yvon delivering multiple slash attacks with her blade. Cure then finishes the move, destroying them with a powerful splash of Curium Water. *'Waterwave Slash': Cure first splashes Curium Water to scald the enemy before Yvon delivering the finishing blow with a drawing slash. *'Wateroider Splasher': This attack involves Virus and Cure splashing Voiderium and Curium Water stimultaneously at the enemy, gravely scalding them. *'Curium Combo Ray': Cure can combine his Curium-Sun Ray to make a stronger attack. - Ocean= Ocean Cure's Ultimate Form, which grants incredible boosts to his stats. Although he could only use it for a short while, his willpower allowed him to stay for a long period of time. He temporary lost access to this form but Genesis Messiah negated his penalty of excessive energy loss from using it. When he merged with the other 8 Scorpium Ultras, this form was known "Cure Ocean Octa" , surprassing the powers of this form itself. "Curium Water, the holy water, hear my prayers and voices, grant me power, Cure Ocean"-Transforming catchphrase :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 100, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 8.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 10 *'Flight Speed': Mach 12.5, Mach 10(without Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 895 m *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Pressure': Same as Normal Form :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Cure has accessed to all his Normal Mode Powers as this form. *'Size Change': Cure can drastically increase his height to 120meters from 49meters. *'Accelerated Move': Cure reflexes and speed is twice as fast than his Normal Form. * : Cure gains access to stronger version of his water manipulation powers. **'Curium Dragon': Cure creates 7-8 dragons (Max:40) made up of Curium Water. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Curium Purify': The hidden mystical energy inside the dragons, being able to unleash a powerful splash of Curium Water from their mouth, which painfully scalds foes. Also, this move is utilized to cleanse anyform/presence of impurities on Cure's surrounding. ***'Curium Cannon': Their signature move, which is a weaker version of the Curium Purify (ie. without the purifying part). **'Cure Geyser': Cure launches many water orbs in the ground, erupting Curium Water from the ground and surrounding the designated target and does the following effect: ***'Healing Type': Empower himself or allies, with a restorative effect. ***'Damage Type': Scalding foes, a chance to deal another attack. **'Curium Phoenix': Cure creates a large sphere of ball from his Orbium Aegis, firing multiple energy blasts in the form of water phoenix at foes. **'Oceanic Drift': This is Cure’s most powerful attack, Cure churns out Curium water, amounts equivalent to multiple Pacific Oceans and launching them towards foes from his entire body, this move can flood an entirely planet but is greatly reduced with Cure Afloat. **'Curium Mirage': Cure creates a sea illusion into the form of a river to confuse opponents. It can also acts as a shield of water to block attacks. Cure uses this to travel to another universe. **'Curium Fountrick': A mircalous technique, where Cure disperses Curium Water particles towards the surroundings, creating multiple fountain mirrors showing illusions of himself to trick his foes while creating a circular dome. **'Curium Kinetic': Cure churns out Curium Water, erecting powerful strong hurricane winds and ***'Redirect Type': A version of this is use to redirect attack back at foes. **'Curium Volley': Cure release a barrage of Curium Water energy cannons to attack his foes. **'Curium Focus': Cure floats in mid-air and creating a gigantic sphere of Curium Water, and focusing them on a designated target, trapping foes with a whirlpool of Curium Water and granting him a chance in dealing another finishing move. :;Special Moves *'Cure Medium': A form of energy blasts that can fired in rapid sucession, can cuase medium to average explosions. *'Cure Banish': Creates a dimensional hole, can be used for banishing others or for quick teleportation to other locations. However, it can only be used for one time. *'Curium Sun-Stream': A stream of energy where Cure entrusts his hands in L style. :;Physcial *'Cure Kick': A kick attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Cure Drill Tactics': Cure can concentrate his blue discharges into one spot and delivering a kick like a drill. Can cause great pain, used against Virus. *'Cure Punch': A punch attack, blue discharges are exposed. **'Flying Punch': A punch where Cure delivers to his foes while in mid aid or flying. **'Curium Bang': A bang of energy in Cure's elbow and using it to ram,foes. :;Weapons *'Water Sceptor': His stuff, can be use in combat, he do not often use this. **'Water Electricity': Cure can convert his Curium Water to water and electricity to increase and enpower his blows, delivering more damage to foes. **'Water Sun-Beam': Cure charges the Water Sceptor and fires a beam of light blue colour. :;Combination *'Hexagonal Drift': One combines his Hexagonal The Final with Cure's Oceanic Drift, One would first creates the gigantic cutter halo and firing energy beam towards it. Cure would then use his Oceanic Drift by launching all the Curium Water to the gigantic cutter halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target, used to destroy Evil Messiah, it's so powerful that it destroyed the entire Land of Centre. *'Sxtuple Phoenix': One uses his "Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers", while Cure summons his 7-8 Water Dragons, attaching it to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Hexagonal Curium': One combines his Hexagonal Stream with Cure's Curium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': One and Cure stands back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Curium Water with Cure using Cure The Reverse respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then creates an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Double Punch': A combination punch with One. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with One. *'Hexagonal Wall': A combination barrier with One. *'Oceanic Aura': When Cure merged with the 8 other Scorpium Ultras, Cure activated an aura that makes him imprevious to most attacks, strengthening all his powers and giving him an intangible nature. }} Trivia *Cure's mostly a water-oriented while his original plan was: **Ultraman Zerth: To be the light counterpart of Virus, whose backstory is a being born from a black supernova while Zerth is born from a regular supernova. This is before the idea of Scorpium Ultras. *It was originally planned for Cure to defeat Virus in Ultraman One Episode 30. Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot